


Un mundo ideal

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kimono, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru estaba caminando por el sendero en el jardín que llevaba a la entrada del ryokan, cuando Yuto fue detrás de él, le cogió la muñeca para obligarlo a girarse y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, con eso tratando de dejar saber a su novio cuanto increíblemente feliz se sintiera de estar allí con él.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Un mundo ideal

**Un mundo ideal**

_1 – Comodidad_

“Es toda una cuestión de comodidad, Yutti.” le dijo Hikaru mientras se ponían los kimonos en su habitación al Kabutoya ryokan de Hinohara, tratando todo el tiempo de ignorar la manera como sus rodillas temblaban viendo cuanto malditamente guapo su novio pareciera en el kimono negro que Hikaru había llevado por él.

_2 – Beso_

Hikaru estaba caminando por el sendero en el jardín que llevaba a la entrada del ryokan, cuando Yuto fue detrás de él, le cogió la muñeca para obligarlo a girarse y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, con eso tratando de dejar saber a su novio cuanto increíblemente feliz se sintiera de estar allí con él.

_3 – Suave_

“El tejido es increíblemente suave y – dios – pareces requeteguapo en eso Hikka, pero en serio, creo que todo el pueblo va a burlarse de nosotros para caminar llevando kimonos sin una festividad que los justifiques.” Yuto trató de hacer razonar a Hikaru, y en respuesta sólo encontró un par de ojos heridos y una sensibilidad quebrada.

_4 – Dolor_

Mientras el dolor atroz se irradiaba en su mano, Hikaru pensó que por una vez tendría que haber escuchado a Yuto. “Tiene razón.” le dijo, agitando la mano arriba y abajo como si ayudara realmente. “No puedo encender un fuego, espero que seas feliz ahora que tendrán que amputarme la mano.” y por el amor de dios, no podía entender porque Yuto estuviera riendo.

_5 – Patatas_

Hikaru parecía ser increíblemente excitado al ver el títere de Hinojaga-kun, y oírlo decir que era lo que estaba esperando más que todo fue un trago amargo por Yuto, que había pasado un día entero con Yuya y Daiki vagando a lo largo del entero pueblo buscando lugares agradables de visitar; aparentemente, las patatas habían ganado la corona.

_6 – Lluvia_

Yuto se estaba quejando de la suave lluvia que había empezado a caer, como si el hecho que hubiera sugerido Hinohara lo hiciera responsable del tiempo también, mientras Hikaru miraba las montañas alrededor, la leve humedad subrayando la impresionante realidad de ese lugar olvidado por los hombres.

_7 – Chocolate_

“Te lo juro Hikaru, sólo quiero hacerte probar el chocolate caliente, el hecho que el hombre me dio una de sus cámaras no tiene nada que ver con haberte llevado aquí.” le dijo Yuto, tratando de parecer sin culpas mientras entraban en el Seseragi Café y él estaba a punto de encontrar su segundo hombre favorito del mundo – después de Hikaru, claro.

_8 – Felicidad_

“Sabes, Yutti… no es que tenga hambre de afecto ni tal, y adoro estar contigo en Tokyo como lo amaría en cualquier lugar del mundo; pero de alguna manera, estar aquí contigo, en este lugar, me da toda otra perspectiva sobre lo que realmente es la felicidad.”

_9 – Teléfono_

“Sí, mama, estamos visitando todos los lugares que vi antes mientras filmábamos, soy feliz que viste el episodio; y estamos comiendo más que suficiente, pues no... no, no hace frio, y de todas formas, tenemos chaquetas.” Yuto apretó la mano alrededor su móvil esperando que se rompiera, y entretanto echaba miradas a Hikaru esperando que lo salvara de ese sentido de cautiverio; su inútil novio, de todas formas, parecía demasiado ocupado riendo para hacer algo para ayudarlo.

_10 – Orejas_

Hikaru rio y agradeció educadamente cuando la mujer del salón de belleza corrió afuera de su tienda para saludar a Yuto, diciéndole que le gustaba su compañía actual mucho más que los otros dos chicos con quien había estado allí antes; Yuto sonrojó hasta la punta de sus orejas, tomando nota del hecho que el concepto que algunas cosas estaban mejor si no expresadas estaba enteramente desperdiciado para la gente de ese pueblo.

_11 – Nombre_

“Esa mujer gentil de la Asociación Turística, Kawabata-san, me dijo que el nombre del pueblo se escribe con el kanji de ciprés porque había un tiempo cuando todo el pueblo estaba rodeado por esos, y aparentemente los aldeanos son los que decidieron de plantar más árboles diferentes a lo largo del pueblo, diferentes de los en la montaña y... Yutti, ¿me estás escuchando?” preguntó Hikaru, y Yuto lo miró con una sonrisa, preguntándose si después de todos esos años que habían estado juntos fuera posible por él encariñarse aún más con su novio. 

_12 – Sensual_

Yuto era alto y huesudo, y la mayor parte de las veces torpe y muy excesivo; pero mientras Hikaru lo miraba quitarse el kimono para entrar en la ducha, dejándoselo deslizar bajo los hombros y al suelo, fue feliz de tener el privilegio de ser testigo de este lado de él, ese Nakajima Yuto enteramente diferente, lo que nadie veía; era la cosa más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida.

_13 – Muerte_

Yuto se dejó escapar un aliento, sólo uno, cerrando los ojos y tratando de tener todo afuera de su mente, de olvidar también a sí mismo y su propio nombre, tratando de ser consciente sólo del hombre encima a él, dentro de él, y de la manera como lo miraba como si estuviera tratando de hacer lo mismo; estaba allí, donde la inocencia encontraba su muerte, que de verdad sabía qué Hikaru y él estaban atados por algo más profundo de lo que parecía.

_14 – Sexo_

A veces no se trataba para nada de sexo, con Yuto; se trataba de cómo se perdían en el vacío del tiempo, como tenían éxito de salir de todo lo que estaba real en el mundo y sólo ser ellos, juntos, teniendo éxito de conocer cada vez un nuevo lado del otro que ignoraban antes.

_15 – Toque_

“Quiero que me toques, Hikka.” dijo Yuto, y luego rio de la expresión confundida en la cara del mayor. “Lo sé qué me tocaste hasta un minuto atrás, pero no entendía nada verde; dentro de dos días vamos a volver en Tokyo, y todo lo que quiero es guardar el recuerdo de ti que me tocas _aquí,_ donde podemos fingir de estar libres.”

_16 – Debilidad_

“Siempre pensé de ser un hombre bastante fuerte, Yutti; no lo sé cómo demonio tengas siempre éxito de convencerme a hacer cosas.” le dijo Hikaru mientras estaba arrastrado hacia otro restaurante, sintiendo que no podía comer más que así; y allí llegó la dura revelación: sin duda era un hombre fuerte, y Nakajima Yuto era su única debilidad en todo el mundo.

_17 – Lágrimas_

“¿Y por qué en el mundo estás llorando ahora?” le preguntó Hikaru, y Yuto no pudo realmente encontrar las palabras para explicar cómo se sintiera estando allí con él, caminando mano a mano a través del bosque como una pareja normal, ni podía explicar qué alivio milagroso fuera sentir la mano de su novio secarle las lágrimas.

_18 – Velocidad_

“Eso es esto, Yutti, nunca vas a conducir mi choche – ni otro – otra vez en tu vida.” lo amenazó Hikaru, aferrándose a la manija mientras su atrevido novio decidía de adular la muerte aún más y correr a través del pueblo, donde el medio de transporte más rápido eran las bicicleta de viejas señoras .

_19 – Viento_

“Apuesto a que ahora llevar kimonos durante toda nuestra estancia aquí ya no parece una buena idea.” Yuto hizo una sonrisita hacia Hikaru, que estaba luchando contra el viento y el frio teniendo los brazos apretados contra de sí, todavía tratando de parecer como si estuviera perfectamente bien.

_20 – Libertad_

Finalmente habían pedido al conserje de encender el fuego por ellos, y estaban actualmente sentados enfrente a eso sin hacer mucho más, Hikaru que abrazaba a Yuto de espalda y susurrando cosas dulces en su oreja; el menor se sentía completamente en paz, como no recordaba de haberse sentido antes en su vida, y se dijo que esa tenía decididamente que ser esa libertad que les estaba negada en todos otros lugares.

_21 – Vida_

“Prometo que voy a tratar de hacer que el resto de nuestra vida parezca tan similar a esto como puedo.” Hikaru susurró en la oreja de Yuto, sabiendo muy bien qué el menor se había quedado dormido hace tiempo, la llama fugaz que llegaba por la chimenea y su novio que lo abrazaba contribuyendo en hacerlo descansar con una sonrisa involuntaria en la cara.

_22 – Celosía_

“La única persona de todo el pueblo que tiene menos de cien años, y claro que teníamos que encontrarla y ella tenía que coquetear contigo como si fuera el único cliente presente en el maldito restaurante; alguien pensaría que la habría ahuyentado, pero no podía esperarme tanto de un alma confiada como la tuya.” despotricó Yuto, mientras Hikaru hacía lo posible para no reír de su adorable arrebato de celosía; más tarde, iba a decirle que ni siquiera había realizado que la chica fuera joven, ni que estuviera coqueteando con él.

_23 – Manos_

Yuto siempre había tenido una cosa por las manos de Hikaru, no importaba la circunstancia; eran delicadas y ásperas al mismo tiempo, le gustaba mirarlas, le gustaba sentirlas en su piel, le gustaba ver a Hikaru tocar el bajo, a veces sintiéndose celoso del instrumento; pero más que todo, amaba las raras ocasiones, como ahora, cuando el mayor le tomaba la mano, ni un problema en el mundo.

_24 – Sabor_

“Yuto, tienes que probar esto, no soy un fan del konnyaku, ¡pero juro que esto tiene que ser la cosa mejor que comí en mi vida!” Hikaru dijo a su novio, y Yuto lo miró fijo en cambio, asomándose y besándolo, profundamente, conformándose con esta manera retorcida de saborear el konnyaku; sin decirle que lo había probado ya con Daiki y Yuya, confirmó que tenía un sabor malditamente bueno.

_25 – Devoción_

“Quitarme el kimono significaría que se acabó.” fue todo lo que Hikaru dijo a Yuto, pero algo en la devoción en los ojos de su novio y en el beso que le dio después hicieron dar un salto de fe a Hikaru, que se quitó el kimono y lo guardó; de alguna manera, confiaba en el hecho que iban a llevar de vuelta a casa consigo lo que habían compartido allí.


End file.
